Bob
Current = |-|Original= |-|Cartoon Series= Bob *'Species': Tomato *'Eye color': Blue *'Age': Somewhere in his early 20's Bob is the host of VeggieTales alongside Larry, who is also his best friend. Bio In his initial appearance, he was trying to do his Martin Luther King Jr. speech to promote VeggieTales, though interrupted by Larry. Bob and Larry later helped out Junior Asparagus when he was scared of Frankencelery. They told him that he doesn't have to be afraid because God is the biggest. He also narrated the stories of Flibber-o-Loo, Dave and the Giant Pickle, Josh and the Big Wall!, King George and the Ducky, The Ballad of Little Joe, A Snoodle's Tale, Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving, Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't, Snoodlerella and Lenny and the Lost Birthday. Personality Bob is usually the "straight man" in his partnership with Larry. He is described by Phil Vischer as his inner Mr. Rogers. Bob is calm and nice, though he does get annoyed at times, especially during the What Have We Learned song. He tries to keep things maintained and likes it consistence as it was. However, he gets frustrated when things don't go well, such as when he see what the of VeggieTales might be if robots take over, and when he wanted to tell a story of Jorgen and his pet monkey in A Snoodle's Tale. Bob is often a deadpan snarker, and he doesn't like taking jokes seriously, especially from Larry and Qwerty. He often has his moments where he's often out of character, and he is sometimes devious and manipulative. Regardless, Bob is very calm and nice. Physical Appearance and abilities Bob is a red tomato with a green stem. Over the years, his body took from being elastic to more fruit-like consistency. Since VeggieTales in the House, he gained blue eyes. Bob is known for working as a chemist and likes painting. Filmography Filmography. Voice Actors *Phil Vischer Fun Facts *Bob's favorite pastime is practicing his acceptance speech for the Nobel Peace Prize. *According to the official Jonah website, if he weren't an actor, he would've been a doctor, a teacher, or a guidance counselor. *In the Qubo series, he is allergic to shellfish. *He was at one point going to be called Tommy. But Phil Vischer thought that was too cute and he wanted to use bland names. *Bob is a rare vegetable in the series because he is a tomato. *Bob is voiced by Phil Vischer, the creator of VeggieTales. *People mistaken Bob to have a fever or that he's nervous because his shade of skin is "red." *Bob has never been a bad guy unless one counts Lyle the Kindly Viking. *He is one of the few characters to go to jail. Despite this, he has been a sheriff a couple of times. *Bob's first appearance was in a short screen test called, "VeggieTales Promo: Take 38", one year before Where's God When I'm S-Scared? was released. In it he gives a speech on the kitchen countertop about why the world needs VeggieTales, Larry also appears in the video where he's in the background looking for his Blue Plastic Lobster. The video however can't be found on any DVD, but can be told about by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki on the "Josh and the Big Wall" DVD commentary, and can be found on the 2003/2004 VHS of "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?". *Bob, Joe and his parents are the only tomatoes in the show so far. See Also *Bob's Design Evolution */Costumes/ Gallery Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:3-2-1 Penguins! characters Category:VeggieTales in the House characters Category:Males Category:VeggieTales in the City characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists